Belleza del Alma
by GabieLove13
Summary: El era atractivo, ella no muy bonita, le rompe el corazón... pero el destino no olvida y hace que estos dos destino se junten nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

Edward es un mujeriego incorregible y muy atractivo, quien un día rechazo a Bella cuando ella tenía quince años por no ser muy bonita para el. Todo cambia un buen día que Bella regresa de París convertida en una mujer hermosa y exitosa ¿que pasara cuando Edward la vea? ¿que hará Bella al verlo?

¡Una historia llena de amor y belleza!


	2. Regreso

Narra: Bella.

Han pasado cinco años desde que me fui a París, mi papá Charlie me mando para estudiar modas y diseño, hace cinco años cuando Edward Cullen me rechazo por ser fea, pero me pregunto ¿que ocurriría si el me ve ahora? seguro se impresionaría mucho de ver que ya no soy más la niña de braquets y lentes, si no la más exitosa y reconocida diseñadora de toda Europa.

Por fin, hoy después de cinco años vuelvo a Seattle, pues mi padre ha muerto y debo administrar la fortuna que me dejo y las empresas y demás propiedades. Pero extraño mucho a mi mejor amiga Rosalie, por desgracia la hermana de Edward, le hablare por teléfono:

-hola- dijo su delicada voz.

-hola señorita Rosalie- dije y se quedo en silencio.

-¿quien habla?- pregunto extrañada.

-jaja ya ni te acuerdas de mi mala amiga- dije y suspiro.

-Oh! Bella ¿eres tu?- me pregunto y reí.

-Claro loca, ¿como te ha ido?- le dije y también rió.

-bien ¿como has estado?- me pregunto y sonreí.

-cansada pero bien- le conteste soltando un suspiro.

-hace cinco años que no se de ti- me dijo suspirando.

-si es algo de tiempo- le dije vacilando.

-¿donde estas?-me pregunto, tan tenaz como siempre.

-aquí en Seattle- le conteste.

-yo sigo viviendo en Seattle y quiero verte ok- me insistió y la verdad yo también.

-ok, ¿en la cafetería donde íbamos todas las tardes?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-si ¿a que hora?- me pregunto y calcule mentalmente.

-en tres horas ¿sí?- pregunte.

-claro- me dijo y pensé en colgar.

-nos vemos Rose, ya voy a aterrizar- le avise y suspiro.

-si Bella, adiós- dijo y colgué.

Aterrizamos mi asistente Bree y yo, al bajarme del jet aprecie el cielo de la urbe de Seattle y recordé cuando Edward me rechazo:

-Edward...- llame su atención y volteo a verme.

-¿si Bella?- me pregunto.

-toma- le dije dándole una carta, el tenía dieciséis años y yo quince.

-¿que es esto?- me pregunto y la abrió leyéndola y puso cara de confusión, pero era ahora o nunca, me aconsejo Rosalie hacerle una carta para confesarme con el.

-¿y bien?- le pregunte y me observo.

-¿es broma?- me pregunto riendo y esto lastimo mi corazón.

-No... todo es verdad- le dije y su semblante cambio a serio.

-Esto... es imposible Bella... tu eres diferente, olvidare esto que leí- dijo dejándome sola en la sala de su casa... lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, corrí hasta mi casa y le dije a mi padre que aceptaba irme a París, le explique todo a Rosalie y entendió.

Cuando llegue allá, Victoria mi profesora me convenció de cambiar mi aspecto y nunca imagine verme hermosa, pero aún me dolía recordar a Edward. Comencé mi propio negocio, mi casa diseñadora, la cual llame "Isabella" mi nombre y hasta la fecha es la mas reconocida.

Llegue a la que era mi mansión, donde pase los mejores momentos, donde mi madre murió y ahora mi padre, tantos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente cuan cariñosos eran mis padre conmigo, lo orgullosos que estarían de mi, pero la vida sigue y ahora me quedare aquí, atendiendo la casa de modas de París y pondré una aquí en Seattle.

-¿cuando regresaremos Bella?- me pregunto Bree.

-yo no regresare, tu si, te dejare a cargo del taller en París- dije y se sorprendió.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto incrédula.

-si te dejare a cargo y a Angela en el taller de Marsella- le conteste y asintió feliz. -¿cuando regresas tu?- volví a preguntar.

-No se Bella, cuando consigas una nueva asistente- dijo y le sonreí.

-bien, por lo pronto Bree instálate y aquí- dije y asintió.

Entre a mi habitación y vi que estaba tal y como la deje, aún estaban mis muñecas, mi ropa de cama, mi televisor, mi laptop, todo estaba como si jamas me hubiera ido.

Instale a Bree en la habitación de huéspedes, baje al despacho de mi papá y ordene los papeles, firme las posesiones, pague impuestos y cuando vi ya era tarde, le dije a Bree que saldría y que saliera para que conociera la ciudad y que le pidiera lo que quisiera de comer as la servidumbre. Conduje mi auto, un mercedes, rumbo a la cafetería que frecuentábamos cuando eramos niñas, todas las miradas masculinas se centraron en mi, y en mi auto, pero ya me había acostumbrado y como no iban a hacerlo si llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado a mi cuerpo y estaba muy corto y pronunciado.

Llegue a la cafetería y me baje, busque a Rose con la mirada y la capte sentada junto a su hermano Jasper y una pequeña chica con aspecto de pixie...

-Rose- la llame y me observo perpleja.

-Bella...- dijo y le sonreí.


End file.
